The proliferation of computers in a particular domain is generally followed by the proliferation of malicious processes (e.g., malware) in that domain. For example, systems that include the latest Android devices are laden with viruses, rootkits spyware, adware and other classes of malicious processes. Despite the existence of anti-virus software, malware threats (as well as threats from other types of malicious processes) persist and are growing. Unfortunately, there exist myriad ways to subvert commercial anti-virus software, including simply disabling the anti-virus. Furthermore, malware can mutate into new variants, which makes static detection of malware difficult.
Examples of some common malware processes are provided below:
MalwareBrief DescriptionWormMalware that propagates itself from oneinfected host to other hosts via exploitsavailable on the surface (system call interfaces)of the operating system.VirusMalware that attaches itself to runningprograms and spreads itself through users'interactions with various systems.Polymorphic VirusA virus that, when replicating to attach to anew target, alters its payload to evadedetection, i.e., takes on a different shape butperforms the same function.Metamorphic VirusA virus that, when replicating to attach to anew target, alters both the payload andfunctionality, including the framework forgenerating future changes.TrojanMalware that masquerades as non-malware andacts maliciously once installed (openingbackdoors, interfering with system behavior,etc.)AdWareMalware that forces the user to deal withunwanted advertisements.SpyWareMalware that secretly observes and reports onusers computer usage and personal informationaccessible therein.BotnetMalware that employs a user's computer as amember of a network of infected computerscontrolled by a central malicious agency.RootkitA malware package that exploits security holesin the operating system to gain superuseraccess. Usually, a rootkit attempts to hide itsexistence while performing malicioussuperuser activities by tampering with the filesystem.
Malicious processes, such as malware, were originally created to attain notoriety or for fun, but today malware deployment is mostly motivated by economic gains. There are reports of active underground markets for personal information, credit cards, logins into sensitive machines in the United States, etc. Also, malicious processes such as malware have been developed to target specific computers for industrial espionage purposes and/or for sabotage.